


Dog Walks and Long Talks

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, side noah/ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: The first time that Blue Sargent meant Noah Czerny was, in the simplest terms, a disaster. Of course there was nothing about the resulting friendship that echoed such a horrible meeting, but both still recalled it from time to time.Or rather, the time Blue ran Noah over with a pack of dogs, and the friendship that it lead toa trc exchange for @bastardyuu on tumblr





	Dog Walks and Long Talks

**Author's Note:**

> There is zero explanation for why Noah is alive or anything but just go with it.

The first time that Blue Sargent meant Noah Czerny was, in the simplest terms, a disaster. Of course there was nothing about the resulting friendship that echoed such a horrible meeting, but both still recalled it from time to time. 

It started on Blue’s most troublesome day, large dog Tuesday. A surprisingly small collection of massive dogs that she had to walk twice as far to tire out. 

The biggest problem this caused, of course, was that she had to walk near the houses that were usually only grand enough to be owned by Aglionby boys. 

She avoided the worst areas, of course. The houses that could fit Fox Way five times over. The ones with three garages, each one full. The ones that made her stomach turn over just to walk by. 

The dogs didn’t care. They just needed to be tired out before Blue returned them to their owners. And they loved to do their business all over the elegant green Aglionby lawns. 

Those were only the precursors for her run in with Noah Czerny. 

It was less of a run in and more of a run over, though. 

Lacy, an absolutely massive Great Dane, has been pulling the entire group that day. Usually Blue could keep them all in check, but she’d been up late helping her mother and truly didn’t have the energy to tame them. 

Unfortunately, the path the dogs were rapidly overtaking was also the path that Noah was trying to cross. Noah, with a stack of five boxes balanced precariously in his arms. 

Blue didn’t have time to react before Lacy barreled into him, knocking each box to the ground and almost ripping all of the leashes from Blues grasp. 

Blue said a word her mother had taught her never to say, and Noah, on the ground, echoed it.   
“I’m so sorry!” Blue gasped, completely throwing her Aglionby boy rules out the window. 

She pulled the leashes all in tighter, forcing the dogs to pull away from him. Lacy sat by Blue’s feet, seemingly done with her moment of rebellion. 

“Lots of force there,” Noah said, dazed. He managed to stand, fixing Blue with a lopsided smile. “Too excited?” He asked Lacy, petting her softly. 

“Are you okay?” Blue asked, trying to discreetly keep the dogs from swarming him. It wasn’t working. She watched in horror as one of the mastiff’s nose moved closer and closer to his butt. 

“Oh, I’m alright. The boxes, though, not sure.” He started as the mastiff finally made contact. “Hey, you,” he said affectionately. 

Blue was a mix between curious and mortified. “Stop it,” she scolded the dog, mostly begging.   
She stepped around Lacy, who was trying to hide in her leg, and bent down for a box. 

“Oh no, don’t worry about it.” He said hurriedly. 

“I just ran you down with a pack of dogs,” Blue said bluntly. 

He shrugged. “They’re cool dogs.” He stuck his hand out over them. “I’m Noah.” 

“Blue,” she said, shaking his hand the best she could. “Are you moving in?”

Noah smiled that smile again, this time matching it with an equally lopsided shrug. “Sure.”

Blue managed to pick up one of the boxes finally, carefully depositing it in Noah’s arms. “Sorry about that,” she said again. 

“Bring the dogs by again and I’ll forget all about it,” Noah said with a wink. 

Blue had no idea how to respond, but she felt her mouth tug into a grin regardless. “Good luck moving in.” She said, and coaxed the dogs around Noah to continue. 

A few of them tried to linger, sniffing at him as he picked up his boxes. He gently turned them away, smiling at Blue one more time before resuming his path up to the house. 

 

 

Blue didn’t see Noah again for a week, which made sense. She passed by his house with her other dogs twice, but it hardly seemed like anyone was home. 

Come Tuesday, though, Noah was sitting on the porch, apparently waiting for her. 

“Hey Blue!” He called as she passed. 

Blue stopped, reigning in the dogs before Noah reached her. She wasn’t a hundred percent sure why she’d stopped, but Noah’s easy smile and affectionate greeting to each dog didn’t make it a bad choice. 

“How is moving in going?” She asked because it seemed like a good way to make conversation. 

“It’s going well,” he said, scratching Lacy’s face like he’d already forgotten the trouble she’d caused him. “It’s pretty fun living out of boxes.”

Blue wanted to ask why he didn’t just unpack them, but he didn’t seem like the type of boy to immediately finish a job. Not like she was one to judge. “Cool,” she said instead.

“You could say that,” Noah dropped to the ground to get closer to the dogs. “How are these beauties?”

Blue scratched one of the dogs as she answered, pleased at how his tail wagged furiously. “They’re doing well. I only take them out once a week,” she shrugged. 

“What do you do the rest of the week?” Noah asked, peering up at her from his somewhat permanent residence on the sidewalk. 

“Well, I work at Nino’s most nights, and then on Wednesday and Thursday I walk the other dogs. I also help my mom out sometimes.”

“Oh, you have other dogs? What does your mom do?” Noah asked excitedly.

“Yeah I do have a whole small and medium group. And my mom is a psychic,” Blue said bluntly.

Noah jumped up, startling two dogs in the process. “More dogs! A psychic! That’s awesome!” He started to reach for Blue then stopped. “Can you read my future?” 

Blue blinked at him. “I don’t have any sort of cards with me,” Blue faltered.

“That’s fine, do the other dogs come by, too?” Noah’s eyes were wide and joyous. 

“Yeah, sure,” Blue said. She didn’t know what it was, but she was really warming up to Noah. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow,” Noah said with a mock salute. He gave each dog a pat goodbye before letting Blue go. 

“Don’t get jealous,” Blue told the dogs. “He’s not going to like the other ones as much as you.”

 

Noah, as it turned out, didn’t have size preferences when it came to dogs. 

“Oh my god!” He said, already running down his driveway to catch up with Blue. “They’re amazing!”

Blue grinned, watching as the much smaller dogs swarmed him. “Glad to see they liked you back.”

“Blue, I think I officially owe you my life now,” Noah said, laughing as the dogs jumped up on his legs. 

He reached over, smoothing down a chunk of her hair that was escaping its clips. Blue let him, mildly pleased. 

“I’m sure it’s exciting,” she commented, vaguely gestering to the hugeass house behind them. 

“It is, but not as exciting as your dress,” Noah said, his hand grazing some of the tulle. 

Blue had made this one by meticulously shredding and braiding an old sundress, adding in tulle until the skirt seemed to float around her like a stubborn cloud. 

“Thanks,” she said. She reached into one of the pockets she’d hidden in the skirt, lifting her spoils to show Noah. “Did you want to try this?”

“Holy mother are those actual tarot cards?”

Blue didn’t bother explaining to him the intricacies of what made a deck ‘real’. “Yep. Did you want to try it?”

“Uh, fuck yeah,” Noah said, already teaching for them. 

“Wait,” Blue said, moving the cards out of reach. “You need some intention.”

“What?”

“Ask it a question,” she offered. 

Noah’s face scrunched up in concentration for a moment. “Got one.”

Blue carefully shuffled the cards for him, mourning the loss of a flat surface she could spread them out on. She did the best she could between her two hands. “Go ahead.”

Noah’s nimble fingers touched each card, separating them so he could reach one that was stuck under another. “This one,” he announced, brandishing it at Blue. 

Blue collapsed the deck and took Noah’s card. “Ace of cups. What did you ask it?”

“Doesn’t that sort of ruin it?” Noah asked. 

Blue, who was knowledgeable but not psychic, frowned. “Well, this is sort of a love card,” she started, because that was usually what people were looking for. 

Noah perked up. “Oh?” He said, like he didn’t care when he did care very much. 

“Yeah,” Blue said, now gaining traction. “It’s about finding new love.”

“Fuck yes,” Noah exhaled, looking at Blue. For one terrifying moment Blue thought he was going to confess his love. There was no way she could escape with all the dogs in time. “There’s this guy in my Latin class and he’s probably like, the hottest person in the world.”

Blue’s panic vanished. “Oh?” She said like Noah had. 

“The hottest,” he repeated for emphasis. He took off down the sidewalk, obviously expecting Blue to follow. 

Blue gathered the dogs up and followed him. He was already rambling. 

“His name is Ronan, which is already a good sign. And he has the bluest eyes, and he’s such a dick but I know,” he looked at Blue. “I know he’s got a soft side. He just hates the teachers which, I mean, stick it to the man.” Noah sighed. 

“Sounds like a real catch,” Blue commented, maneuvering the dogs so they didn’t go under Noah. 

“Yeah, I think I’m going to try talking to him soon.”

“You haven’t yet?” 

“No! I told you he’s scary. Scary hot.”

Blue didn’t understand raven boys. 

“Cool,” she said. “I hope that works out.”

Noah sighed. “I hope so too.” He bent down to pet one of the yorkies. “These guys gotta get home I’m guessing.”

Blue nodded. “Yeah, I’ve already sort of exceeded their usual walk limit.”

Noah hugged Blue with one arm. “Thanks for bringing them.”

Blue, who was quickly realizing that Noah was a physical person, returned the hug. “Good luck with Ronan,” she said.

“Thanks, Blue.” Noah pet the dogs goodbye. He took off towards his house while Blue circled the block to bring the dogs home. She’d see Noah again soon enough.

 

The next time that Blue went to Noah’s house she went without the dogs. 

Blue went right up onto the porch in her too heavy shoes that sounded like they were about to break through the wood. She knocked three times once she reached the door. 

A blonde girl, Noah’s sister probably.

“I’m here to see Noah,” Blue told her. 

“Noah!” she yelled back into the house. She looked back at Blue. “He’ll be right out.”

 

Blue nodded, rocking back and forth on her boots.

Noah emerged with a plate of cookies and a smile. He let his sister close his door behind him and spread his arms wide. “Blue last name pending you will not believe it.”

“It’s Sargent,” she said. 

“Czerny.”

“Oh, is the Russian?” she asked.

“Austrian actually. I think.” 

“Cool, cool. So what was the news?”

Noah sunk down onto his porch steps, letting Blue sit next to him. “Ronan asked me out.”

“Noah! That’s great.”

Noah nodded. “Yeah, I know. We’re going out with his friends sometime. You should come, you’re my friend.”

Blue smiled and took Noah’s hand, because he really was her friend. They sat on the porch and talked about everything. Later Noah would visit her house and meet her whole convoluted family. Eventually Blue would meet all his raven boys. But for now it was just Noah and Blue. And that was all they needed.


End file.
